1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus which is mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Prior art on-board navigation apparatus having a plurality of navigation functions of setting a destination, scaling a map, deriving a route and the like in addition to displaying a present position of a vehicle and a surrounding road map has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 10-122876 (1998) and JP-A 10-197263 (1998). The prior art navigation apparatus is equipped with a joystick as an operation device, and the joystick is capable of a leaning motion in a plurality of directions and a pressing motion in a direction of an axial line of the joystick.
In a multifunction navigation apparatus which utilizes this joystick, which is capable of only the two described motions, the joystick cannot be provided with a lot of operations. Therefore, a lot of icons for individual functions are displayed on display means, or a lot of switches are needed on an operation panel section. In the case of a navigation apparatus having such a configuration, a user is required to check the position of an icon and a switch to perform each function, which is inconvenient. Moreover, the number of parts of an operation panel and a remote controller is large.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a user-friendly navigation apparatus.